A Certain Bland Pokémon Origin
by The Sarcastic Bastard
Summary: Red was a curious eleven year old boy who was enjoying his Pokémon journey. However, it seems like fate will soon involve him in one of its cruel games. Can he overcome the difficult challenges that lie ahead?, or will he be destroyed by his own ambition?


**Author Notes: I decided to try to make a series following the games, but with my own little twist. I hope you all like it, and i'll try to upload a new chapter every so often until it's finished...but Finals are coming up soon so...**

**yeah****...**

**well without further ado lets get started!**

...

I**1**I2I3I

**Chapter One**: Useless Item.

Red remembered a time when he and Blue used to be friends...till the boy in question turned into a complete and utter asshole. They stopped being friends after that, and Blue became something akin to a bully...a bully one would have in the second or third grade.

Nevertheless, it had been because of Blue that Red had become so interested in Pokémon!

As a result, he chose of ignore the boy's antics.

Most of them...

However, that had never been so hard!

It all started when he arrived at Viridian City. It seemed like it would be a great day, so he decided to head over to the local Pokémon Center and ask one of the employees for information regarding the league. However, that's when things had gone seemingly downhill. While he did get his answers from the employees, he discovered that the Viridian City Gym was closed.

Afterwards, he found out that the Indigo Plateau wasn't too far from where he was and decided to check it out. While he knew they probably wouldn't let him in, he still wanted to get as close as he could!

Then the bastard appeared!

Apparently Blue had the same idea as him and had gone to check out the league, but he had been asked to turn back. However, he did manage to get plenty of information and promised to share some if Red was able to defeat him in a Pokémon battle.

He lost and Blue mocked him.

However, Blue had still given him the information he had "acquired"…to save him the trouble of walking he said.

Apparently, he needed to have 8 gym badges (something he already knew), but even then he needed to pass through "gates".

As it turned out gym badges functioned like keys that allowed trainers to pass through the eight "gates" that blocked the entrance to where the Pokémon League was, and that wasn't even the hardest part!

Apparently, the last task was navigating through an enormous cave system known as _Victory Road_!

It was a lot to take in, and Red returned to town in a sour mood, which brings us to "now". He hadn't been able to visit the gym, got defeated by his "rival", and just found out how difficult the Pokémon league really was!

Maybe he was in over his head?

However, someone sensed Red's bad mood and decided to help…by biting him.

"Ouch! Vulcan what the hell?!" Red cried, as he tried to get his Charmander to stop biting him.

"chaaa chaaaar mander!" Vulcan cried, Red stared at the small fire type before replying

"You're right I can't let this take me down!"

The Charmander raised its hand in agreement

"So what if I'm inexperienced!"

"Cha!"

"So what if you're my only Pokémon!"

"Char!"

"So what if I tried to catch another person's Pokémon in my first battle!"

"Char?"

"So what if I'm out of money and have no idea where I should go next!"

"Char?!"

"All that matters is that I give it my all, even if I don't know what I'm giving my all too!"

"Char…" the Pokémon muttered, now it was worried.

However, Red looked like a boy in a candy store. He was motivated, and ready to overcome any challenge!

"You there," a voice called out catching Red's attention.

"Me?" he asked pointing at himself

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be a rookie trainer."

"How'd you guess, I literally just started about a week ago."

"Well you were yelling it out, but that doesn't matter!" the old man said, handing Red a strange looking Television

"What's this?"

"That's a Teachy TV!" the old man explained "it's a television, but smaller!"

"That's…AWESOME!" Red said, completely and utterly impressed with the technology.

Vulcan was confused, and chose to stay quite.

I**1**I**2**I3I

Red latter found out that the Teachy TV was in fact NOT awesome. It only had one "channel" and it was EDUCATIONAL! That old man played him for a fool! (Vulcan had long sense returned to his Pokéball, leaving Red alone to deal with his "dilemma".)

However, the TV was providing him with some useful info.

So he decided to just shut up and watch.

_[Hey, all you Trainers out there!]_

_[HELLO, Trainers!]_

_ […]_

_ […]_

_[…] _

_[Come on, let me hear you!]_

_[HELLO, Trainers! It's me, the Poké Dude!]_

_[Today, the Poké Dude's here to tell you about how you can battle Pokémon among other things!]_

_[First, let's say you're out for a stroll when, suddenly, a wild Pokémon appears! It's up to you to smartly use your Pokémon and their moves to defeat the opponent, and claim victory! I'll show you how to do that in person and for sure!]_

_A wild Pidgey appears and the Poké Dude sends out his Rattata, suddenly the Poké Dude has it use its tackle._

_[The speedier of the battlers gets to attack first. It looks like my Rattata was faster than the Pidgey!] _

_[The battlers take turns attacking and reducing each other's "HP".]_

_["HP" is a term we use to refer to a Pokémon's "Hit Points", and are basically there to show how a Pokémon is fairing. However, they are mostly estimations. Once a Pokémon's "HP" hits zero it becomes unable to battle, and often faints.]_

_[My Rattata reduced the foe's HP to zero, so it wins! Remember, Pokémon gain experience through battling and get stronger, so if you want a powerful Pokémon you should try winning as many battles as possible!]_

_[Well, did you get that? Even if your own Pokémon's "HP" falls to zero, and it becomes unable to battle, not to worry! Just take it to any Pokémon Center and heal it! Either that or you can let it rest and recover on its own.]_

_[However, certain injuries should be treated by a certified Pokémon nurse.]_

_[The next subject is on status problems!]_

_[Status problems include poisoning, paralysis, sleep, burn, confusion…well there are a lot. Get any one, and your Pokémon may become useless in battle.]_

_[You know, it hurts the Poké Dude to see a Pokémon suffer… So, what should you do if your Pokémon gets a status problem? Well, you've got me to show you!]_

_Rattata is suddenly infected by poison!_

_[Uh-oh… My Rattata has been poisoned… If a Pokémon is poisoned, it loses HP steadily. If a Pokémon develops a status problem, heal it right away. However, using an item on a Pokémon uses one turn. Now, it's the opponent's turn!] _

_The opponent attempted a tackle, but the Rattata dodged and used Hyper Fang._

_[Yay! We managed to win!]_

_[Poisoning or paralysis doesn't go away after a battle. If a Pokémon is poisoned, it loses "HP" even while you're walking, so you should heal Pokémon of these kinds of problems right away.] _

_[Use an item, or try to get to a Pokémon Center for healing. Next we'll talk about Type matchups!]_

_[Does everyone know about type matchups?]_

_[Pokémon and their moves all belong to certain types. For example, there are types such as Grass and Water. You need to consider the type of the move used to attack, and the type of the Pokémon that is hit by that attack. Depending on how those two types match up, the damage can change. You see, it depends on whether the type matchup is good or bad. If you don't know how matchups work, battles will be tough. So, let me demonstrate exactly what I mean]_

_The Poliwag uses Bubble on the Oddish, landing a clear hit!_

_[The move Bubble is a Water-type attack. The targeted Oddish is a Grass/Poison-type Pokémon. The Water-type attack is absorbed by the Grass-type Pokémon… As a result, the move becomes not very effective, and inflicts only half the usual damage] _

_The Oddish smirks and uses its Absorb attack_

_[Uh-oh, this is not good! The Absorb attack you just saw is a Grass-type move. Poliwag is a Water-type Pokémon. So, Absorb becomes super effective, doubling the damage. It's not going to be easy to win with this matchup, so we should try shifting Pokémon!]_

_The Poké Dude recalls his Poliwag and sends out a Butterfree._

_[However, shifting a Pokémon in and out uses one turn. Now, it's the opponent's turn. Butterfree is a Bug/Flying-type Pokémon. Against this Pokémon, a Grass-type attack inflicts only half the usual damage on a Bug-type Pokémon, and, it also causes only half the damage on Flying-type Pokémon. Therefore, Butterfree, being a Bug/Flying Pokémon, only takes one quarter of the usual damage.] _

_[however, Oddish is a Grass/Poison Pokémon. A Flying- or Psychic-type attack is super effective against it. One of those types of attacks will inflict double the usual damage. Okay, here we go!]_

_The Butterfree uses a powerful flying type move, and sends the Oddish flying off screen. There are some crashing sounds and yells, but the show continues._

_[Yeah! We won!]_

_[Is it possible to launch an attack that will inflict heavy damage? Does the opposing Pokémon pose a threat to your Pokémon? Is there any chance that it may have disastrously tough moves? Watch the type matchups to gain the upper hand!] _

_[All righty, now that that's out of the way we should move on to the next lesson!] _

_[Which is how to catch a Pokémon!] _

_[Just imagine… A groovy Pokémon suddenly appearing in the wild! Oh, you want it, and you just can't help it!] _

_[Oh, you have to catch it! You gotta have it! Let me show you how you can make it happen!]_

_[When you're trying to catch a Pokémon, don't throw any Poké Balls right away. First, you need to weaken it by reducing its "HP".] _

_The Poké Dude's Pokémon attack's its bug type opponent, and causes it to fly back a small ways._

_[Okay, that should be good enough. But, if it's possible, it would be best if the target has a status problem. For instance, it would be easier to catch if it were asleep or paralyzed. This will make the Pokémon a lot easier to catch! Oh, yes. If you paralyze a Pokémon, you can't make it fall asleep on top of paralysis. In other words, you can't double up status problems, okay?] _

_[Okay! Let me throw my Poké Ball! Before you throw a Poké Ball, consider the condition and the type of Pokémon, and if possible pick the kind of Ball that would work best.]_

_The Poké Dude uses a Net Ball, and catches the Magikarp without fail!_

_[If your first Poké Ball fails to catch the Pokémon, don't give up! Keep throwing Poké Balls… It's bound to work sometime!]_

_[Finally we arrive at the final lesson!]_

_[Do you all have TMs? A TM, or Technical Machine, is an amazingly great item! It teaches Pokémon a move that it may not learn when leveling up! Isn't that just great? What a convenient world we live in! Open the TM Case and check out the TMs you have. You can check them out in detail, too."_

_"Normal, Water, Grass… TMs also come in types. Check the type and teach it to a Pokémon that matches up well. For example, Water Pulse is suitable for Water-type Pokémon. Bullet Seed is a move that most Grass-type Pokémon can learn. There's one other thing! Don't just look at the type, read the description, too. It will contain hints about what Pokémon might learn the move. For example, take a move like Focus Punch. It doesn't sound like anything a bird or fish Pokémon can learn. So, try using it on Pokémon with arms that can throw punches!"_

_[Wow, I talked a lot today!]_

_[But hopefully you've all learned how to be better trainers!]_

_[And remember, Trainers, a good deed a day brings happiness to stay…or something stupid like that, I don't write this stuff.]_

The program ends, but Red remains seated. Looking at the TV screen which had begun to rewind the "show".

("That was actually pretty helpful…") the boy thought. ("but what do I do with this thing now that I no longer need it!?")

The boy sighed. He already had the obvious answer, and with that he stretched his arms and got up. he was pretty tired.

("I guess I can figure out where to go tomorrow") Red thought, recalling his earlier dilemma on where to travel to next. He placed the television inside a "travel" ball.

Travel balls were apparently developed shortly after Pokéballs were mass produced by a certain company. They made it easier to store things, so theoretically one could fit an entire bicycle inside their back pack with one! They weren't even that uncommon, and could be purchased for about the same price as a regular Pokéball.

They made the lives of trainers that much simpler!

After tossing the ball inside his bag, Red made his way to the rooms the Center provided. He was fully intent on deciding what he would do with his life…tomorrow, after he got some rest.

And with that, our hero went to sleep.

I1I2I**3**I

Meanwhile in the dead of night, on a faraway land, another trainer was having similar thoughts.

These two trainers would likely never meet.

But fate may pair them together one day.

For now both trainers had one similar goal in mind. and that was to defeat the Champion of the Hoenn/Kanto Region!

...

**Author Notes: So what did you think? love it, hate it? let me know in the reviews! A****lso, what Pokémon should Red have on his team next? he's obviously going to capture all 150 of the original Pokémon, he's Red after all, ****but what Pokémon would you like to see him have as a permanent member of the team?**

**Next Chapter will be called - The Viridian Forest!**


End file.
